


Jasmines & Lotuses

by reyna0w0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flower Language, Flowers, Fluff, Japan, Japanese Culture, Manga & Anime, Meant To Be, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, cutenesss, highschool, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0
Summary: This is a story of two fated existences whose destinies are intertwined by a certain individual. Revealing what was deep inside them, realizing the similarity of the situation and eventually the truth and their connection, brought the two closer together than ever. Creating bonds that may tangle and stretch but never break.The wheels of destiny begin turning to start the story which will one day end in epiphany and euphoria.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

_Walking step by step down the stairs leading further away from Sayuri,_

_Airi felt as if Sayuri was cheering for her._

_The four of them walk away with the ever beautiful sunset behind them._

_A whole future ahead of them where they will grow in various ways._

Airi walked into the greenhouse, watering can in one hand to water the flowers. She felt serenity looking at the captivating beauty of flowers. She strolled through the greenhouse, looking at the flowers and one kind, particularly, caught her eye; the very same ones she always noticed. _Yellow roses_. The one Airi and Sayuri loved so much.

Airi crouched down to the flowers and pruned them. When she finished, her grandmother, Saki, hollered, **"Airi dear! Please come to the shop, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"**

As she let down her long black hair, she replied back, **"Coming!"**

She walked to the shop through the back door and her eyes met with clear azure blue orbs which were so nostalgic. Those eyes were like Sayuri's. But it wasn't her, it was a boy. She made her way to Saki who introduced her to him, **"Airi, this is Ren-kun. He's our new part-timer."**

Airi nodded and glanced at him and said softly, **"Nice to meet you. I'm Kirishima Airi and this my younger brother, Rui."**

She pointed to the younger one who trotted out from the living as she introduced him. Rui smiled brightly and said, **"Nice to meet you! I'm Rui!"**

Airi's gaze softened as her brother spoke and the boy, Ren, crouched to Rui's height and said kindly with a smile, **"Nice to meet you! I'm Nakahara Ren."**

He got up and faced Airi and said, **"Nice to meet you! I hope to be helpful to you and Saki-san."**

His eyes looked so much like Sayuri's. She couldn't really pinpoint anything that was similar besides the eyes. He had light blond hair that seemed to be dyed since she could see the dark roots whereas Sayuri had lovely golden brown hair. She was a little taken aback by the resemblance of their eyes but composed herself quickly.

Then Saki clapped her hands and said, **"Airi, why don't you show him around and tell him how to go about everything!"**

Airi nodded and Ren smiled. She said softly, **"Come, I'll show you the greenhouse first."**

He nodded and Airi led him to the greenhouse. They entered and Ren looked around in awe with only interest and adoration in his eyes. She was glad he seemed genuinely interested. 

He walked around and looked at the delicate yet perfectly beautiful flowers. He stopped and admired the yellow roses which Airi adored. Feeling warm-hearted from knowing that he was also captivated by the flower, she said softly, **"Yellow roses, they are my favorite flower. They symbolize friendship, joy, and the promise of a new beginning."**

**"Yeah, a dear person to me taught me the meaning of this flower a long time ago,"** Ren replied with a smile mixed with love and a bit sadness. 

Airi looked at him and remembered that Sayuri, her most beloved friend, taught her the meaning of yellow roses. Sayuri was one of the reasons why she adored flowers and their beautiful meanings. The one who introduced the mesmerizing world of plants and flowers was Sayuri but the one who taught her all she knew about them was her grandmother, Saki, who adored nature. Saki and Airi's love for plants led them to open up their own flower shop; so they could share the special world of flowers to other people and to let people use the meaning of flowers to communicate with their loved ones.

Airi then spoke up, breaking the short silence between them, **"Come with me, let me show you where the gardening tools are even though I suppose grandma will have you work at the shop."**

**"Saki-san told me she'd let me know later. I don't mind doing anything as long as I can take care of plants and be around them. I feel peaceful around nature. Flowers are so fascinating! Their smell and colors, I adore them."** Ren replied with a sweet smile on his face. 

Airi looked at him with a straight face but inside she was glad someone else felt the same way she did because she didn't know anyone else who did after Sayuri was gone. 

Ren noticed her stare and then his cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment and he flustered, **"Ahh, I'm sorry for blabbering. It's kinda lame huh? For a guy to talk about loving flowers and all, haha."**

Airi shook her head and said quietly, **"No, I'm glad someone else understands how I feel..."**

She wasn't sure why she said that she didn't ever say much about her feelings to anyone besides her family but maybe his resemblance to Sayuri made her feel more comfortable. What she said was quiet but Ren heard it clearly. He smiled as Airi led them both to the shed where the gardening tools were kept. 

After giving Ren a tour to the greenhouse and the shop, Saki gave Ren instructions for what he was to do in the shop. She also told him he could go home for the day and start properly from tomorrow after school. Ren bowed and said, **"Please excuse me, Saki-san, Kirishima-san, Rui."**

He didn't feel comfortable calling her by her first name without permission hence the odd way he referred to Airi. 

Saki then said with a chuckle, **"Airi, is it alright if he calls you 'Airi'? Because technically Rui and I are also 'Kirishima', it can get confusing."**

Airi nodded in agreement as Ren looked at her for an answer. 

**"You can call me 'Ren' then, Airi-san,"** Ren said. 

Then he said as he went on his way, **"See you tomorrow, Saki-san, Airi-san, Rui!"**

After Rui finished vigorously waving goodbye to Ren, Airi took him inside to the living room as she prepared for dinner. At home, she insisted on doing the house chores as she wanted to lessen the burden on her grandmother. After all, tending the shop was difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first original work, well my first work in general. I hope you like it and any constructive criticism will be appreciated! Not very used to the AO3 platform for publishing but I'll try my best! Enjoy!~


	2. Chapter 2

Airi closed the front gate and walked the usual path to her high school, JL high. It wasn't anything exciting or new because she had already spent a year there. She is now a second year. The weather was pleasant but all Airi felt was the dread to face so many people even though she barely knew any of them. 

Upon reaching, Airi felt a bit uneasy. Thinking about what she would have to deal with. Nevertheless, she went in. They all knew what had happened over the summer break as they all knew Sayuri and even those who didn't know her knew because news spread all over. 

Sayuri was a friendly and cheerful person despite her terminal illness and had a special charm to her that attracted lots of people around her. It had already been 7 months since the incident but people still talk about it because she was liked by everyone who knew her. She was a social butterfly and always had people around her, making it ironic that when she passed away only Airi was there beside her. 

She shook off the thought and wished class would start already so she could occupy her mind with something. 

For the whole day, she minded her own business. She was relieved when no one approached her on that matter but she knew someone would, sooner or later. During the last year, everyone gave her sympathy since they knew she was the closest to Sayuri. The sympathy was suffocating and it hurt because it reminded her of that day. She sighed and packed up for the day and left for home. 

She walked down the hall and turned right to the school's entrance but she collided with someone. She winced from the impact and quietly said,  **"I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going."**

As she looked up to see who it was, she heard, **"Airi-san?"**

The one she collided with was Ren. Somehow, he was in the same high school as her. He wasn't here last year so he joined this year which was an odd time to join. 

He quickly apologized,  **"Ah, no. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"**

**"You know her?"** A ginger-haired boy beside Ren asked with a bored tone. 

Airi softly said,  **"It's alright. Now, please excuse me."**

She exited the entrance before Ren could reply to her or the other boy. 

**"She's a friend? I think! I'll explain later!"** Ren yelled to the boy as he ran after Airi, catching up to her. The other boy sighed, obviously confused. 

**"Airi-san!"**

Airi stopped and looked back. Ren stopped running and asked with a soft smile,  **"Do you mind letting me walk to your place with you? I have to head to the shop after school ends."**

**"Ahh... It's no problem if you don't want to though!"** He added in a rush. 

Airi didn't want to be rude so she nodded and started walking. Ren followed suit. They walked without much of a conversation and soon reached home. 

Saki was there at the shop to meet them and said,  **"Ah, are you in the same high school as Airi? Did you just transfer in? Ayumi didn't tell me. Joining now is a bit of an awkward time, I must say though."**

**"Yes, I transferred here since I'm living with my grandmother now,"** Ren replied. 

**"Well, I'm counting on you to take care of Airi in school for me!"** Saki said. 

Ren sheepishly smiled as he nodded as a reply to Saki's remarks. **"I'm going to change,"** Airi informed as she went into the house. 

She returned soon with Rui who had woken up from his nap. She saw that Ren was already hard at work, arranging the newly cut flowers into their respective containers. 

Airi wore her work apron and tied up her long black hair into a low ponytail and went to the greenhouse to water and prune the growing flowers if needed. 

She returned after tending to the flowers and Ren was gone.  **"I sent Ren-kun to deliver the flowers to one of our regulars,"** Saki said as she noticed Airi had returned. 

Airi nodded and helped Saki wrap up the flowers for a customer. She handed the wrapped flowers over to the customer and said with her mustered up customer service politeness,  **"Thank you for your patronage!"**

The customer left and Ren returned from the delivery and Saki beamed,  **"You're a great help, Ren-kun! Usually, Airi has to deliver them and do most of the work. I'm glad to have you here!"**

**"It's just my job, Saki-san! Glad to help you and Airi-san!"** Ren replied with his usual smile. 

Airi thought,  _ "He smiles a lot. Seems like the type who's really friendly." _

After a few hours, it was time for Ren to leave. The flower shop didn't close very late so Ren was able to work till it closed otherwise he'd have to leave earlier since high school students cannot work very late. Saki informed,  **"Ah Ren-kun, you may go now! Good work today and get home safely!"**

**"Okay. Saki-san, Airi-san, I'll be going now. Good work!"** Ren replied. 

**"Take care. See you tomorrow,"** Airi added softly. Then Ren left and Airi went into the house along with Rui to prepare dinner as Saki prepared to close the shop. 

Over dinner, Saki was praising how capable Ren was. She was pleased with a good part-timer since it'd get a load off of herself and Airi. 

Airi just ate quietly as Rui chowed down his food as he told the two of them how he spent his day preparing for his first day of elementary school. 

The boy was adorable, always bright and cheerful even though he had lost his parents at a very young age. Airi was glad he was happy, she thought maybe because he was like this because he didn't really know them. How she wished she was like him so she could feel like a happier herself again even after her parents' and Sayuri's death.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Airi wished that the pain would stop and the scars in her heart would heal over time. She tried to be happy so her family wouldn’t be worried about her but all that effort resulted in fake happiness. A mask created to trick people into thinking she was alright and to hide her pain. It took her everything to act like that and it made her feel more miserable. So she stopped trying to fake that she was alright and kept the quiet demeanor she had because it was the most bearable. Everyday moved along with no aim. 

Saki understood that Airi had to overcome this on her own so she treated her with love, the same way she always did. She supported Airi and reminded her of that but Saki knew that at some point, her words stopped reaching the child so she decided to trust Airi will make it through the grief. She believed that the child would be able to overcome it one day. 

Saki was also immensely heartbroken from losing her son and daughter (in-law) but she had to stay strong for grandchildren. They are also what kept her happy even after the tragic incident that took the lives of her son and daughter. It gave her reason to continue being strong and doing everything in their parents' stead. Saki adored her grandchildren and wanted to raise them as well as she could. She helped Airi in any way she could but it wasn't enough so she let Airi decide for herself what to do and believed she would be able to accept Sayuri and her parents' death and move on one day.

It would be even harder to accept that Sayuri would no longer be beside Airi and especially because it was Sayuri who helped her accept her parents' death and move on. But without Sayuri, everything went back to how it was and even worse. 

Airi was hurt as if she had lacerations in her heart. With Sayuri by her side, she thought the wounds from her parents' death had healed. But with Sayuri's death, she felt those wounds reopen and worsen. 

From losing her parents and Sayuri, she didn't want to go through it again so she closed herself off. Trying to numb herself from the emotions. As with greater happiness, the stronger the pain when you lose it. But at the time, she didn't know that there were people worth risking to be hurt for. As the happiness and memories with them are far more precious and beautiful than any risk of pain to bear.

Airi woke up abruptly, beads of sweat rolling down her face. She touched her face, she noticed there were also traces of tears streaming down her face. She had dreamt of Sayuri's last moments. She remembered the moment so vividly.

The grey weather, Sayuri's pale complexion, the smell of medicine in her hospital room, Sayuri laying on the bed, smiling ever so weakly. Sayuri mustering all her power to whisper these words,  **"Please be happy... If not for yourself, for me... Don't be sad when I'm gone, just never forget about the good times we spent together...I'm sorry, and thank you for being here for me..."**

**Beep.......**

Sayuri had stopped breathing and left this world forever. Airi remembered herself screaming as tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. 

She could never forget Sayuri's last moments. She wanted to be happy and reminisce about the good times she spent with Sayuri but she couldn't. She felt lost and alone with no one to help her. Losing the one who helped her look at the world as a bright place, overcoming and accepting her sorrow of her parents passing and believing that things will only get better. But it was so hard for Airi to believe in what she believed back then because she lost Sayuri. Her world came crashing down, breaking into a million pieces. Her belief prior to this shattered and disappeared. She reverted to how she was when her parents recently passed, cold and unfeeling and hating the world for stealing away her beloved people. 

Airi got out of bed, washed her face in the bathroom. Trying to stop herself from thinking of Sayuri's last moments in an attempt to stop herself from breaking down. Her alarm hadn't rung yet but she brushed her teeth. 

Walking down the stairs, she entered the kitchen and started preparing breakfast and their lunches for the school day before changing into her uniform. Saki came down when she was done. 

**"Dear, can you go wake up Rui? I'll set the table."** Saki asked. 

Airi nodded as she took off her apron and went to Rui's room. Lightly shaking Rui, Airi half whispered and half said,  **"Wake up Rui! It's time for breakfast. I made your favorite octopus-shaped sausages."**

The precious boy made her feel better immediately. She felt as if she could breathe again after seeing him. 

Rui shifted in his futon as he fluttered his eyes open and sat up while rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

**"Go and brush your teeth and we'll eat together okay?"** Airi said softly. 

Rui nodded and walked sleepily into the bathroom. 

Airi went to her room to get changed into her uniform. Then, she returned to the kitchen and Saki had already set the table. They both took a seat as they waited for Rui. Soon, the 7-year-old came trotting to the kitchen and sat down. He was wide awake now and extremely excited for his first day of elementary school. He did go yesterday but it was only the opening ceremony so it was only for a short while and Saki accompanied him. 

They all said their thanks and ate their breakfast.  **"Thwanks Onee-chwan! I lwove octwopus swausages!"** Rui spoke happily with his mouth full. 

**"You're welcome but finish eating and then talk okay?"** Airi said softly, showing a small smile. Rui nodded with his brightest and most precious gummy smile. 

It was always Rui who made her smile. She was hurt by sorrowful incidents but Rui always managed to make her feel better so she decided she'd do her best so that the child remained happy and loved. Even if he lost his parents at a very young age, Saki and Airi made sure he'd never felt alone and always loved and cared for. 

Rui adored his sister and grandmother as well. They were happy in that sense. But the wounds in Airi's heart couldn't be that easily healed. Rui did keep her from being alone and breaking down all the time. Although, tragically whenever she was alone, she'd break down and only think of the worst times of her life.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Airi and Rui finished their breakfast and Saki waved goodbye to the two as they left for school. Airi took Rui by the hand and took him to his elementary school. 

The child was eager to get there as soon as possible. He was a really sociable boy and always pleasant. Rui would have no problem making friends. Airi was only worried if they would ask about his parents.

Not that he'd be sad because he barely knew his parents. He was only 2 when they passed away. She was worried they'd pick on him for not having parents since children could be really harsh intentionally or not. 

Rui was ecstatic which comforted Airi since an energetic and amiable child would be able to make lots of friends.

Airi dropped him off to his school and said,  **"Have a great day, Rui! Make sure to be polite okay?"**

**"Un! I will, Onee-chan. Don't worry!"** Rui replied with a wide grin on his face. Such a precious child. Airi ruffled his hair and watched as he ran off into the school. 

Then she headed off to her own school. Once she reached, she took off her shoes and replaced them with her indoor shoes and headed inside. 

Classes went on until the bell rang loudly, indicating it was lunchtime. Airi stood up, grabbed her lunch, and headed for the roof as she wanted to be away from everyone else. 

Airi was about to open the roof door when a voice called out, 

**"Hey!"**

Airi turned back to see who it was. It was a burgundy-haired girl. Her mint green eyes met with the girl's black eyes that seemed to be kind.

**"Yes?"** Airi responded. 

She was a little startled that someone would speak to her after knowing what had happened. Everyone was either being careful to not hurt her even more or just didn't care. They all knew Airi was still not accustomed to life without Sayuri as she was the happiest and most comfortable with only Sayuri. And now, well, she hadn't talked to anyone needlessly and the once happy-looking girl was nowhere to be found. 

The burgundy-haired girl grinned and said,  **"Can we have lunch together? I'm Mari! Hasegawa Mari. I'm new to the area and I'd like to get to know you! Kirishima-san, right? I'm in your class."**

Airi nodded to answer that she was indeed Kirishima but it also seemed as if she accepted the offer of eating together. She didn't mind and understood why she had approached her. She was new to the area so obviously she didn't know about what happened to Sayuri. 

Then Airi replied, **"Yeah. My name is Kirishima Airi. Sure, we can eat together. I was just going to enter the roof."**

The girl, Mari, smiled in delight and followed Airi up to the roof. 

Airi accepted the invitation for eating together since she didn't want to be rude to a new student for no reason. She wasn't like before but it didn't mean she didn't have manners. She expected it to be a one-time thing anyway. 

They both sat down and opened their bentos. Airi ate her lunch quietly. She didn't really know how to make small talk since she didn't really have any other proper friends besides Sayuri. And after Sayuri was gone, she was going to be pretty much alone in school, well, until Mari initiated to eat lunch together. Airi was never the first to strike a conversation or start a friendship unless the other side did. And mostly, she would respond properly since it was good manners. 

**"So... Kirishima-san, what do you like? Like hobbies and whatnot?"** Mari asked, eager to start up a conversation. 

Mari asked the question to break the silence and she also wanted to get to know Airi better since she caught her eye on the first day of school in class when everyone was introducing themselves and she was just staring outside. 

Airi looked at her and thought a bit and replied,  **"Um, I enjoy various genres of music. Foreign music too. I watch English shows and movies as well. And I guess I like to cook." She continued, "What about you, Hasegawa-san?"**

She left out that she adored flowers. After all, she couldn't help talking about Sayuri if she talked about flowers. She didn't feel comfortable talking about Sayuri with this girl she just met.

**"Wow! You know how to cook so did you make your own bento?"** Mari replied with admiration. 

Airi nodded and she continued with an answer to Airi's question,  **"It's awesome that you know how to cook! Oh, and I love music too! I just can't get enough of it!"**

Mari's cheerfulness made Airi feel a bit cheerful. She was a tad bit glad to be able to make small talk with someone she just met. It was comforting for her to know that Mari didn't know about Sayuri so they talk freely without the thought always in their heads. 

They both finished their lunch while making little conversations about music as they ate. 

Mari thought, **"Wow, she's really nice and fun to talk to. Actually I really enjoyed the conversation plus she loves music too! Kindred spirit!"**

The conversation topic changed drastically as they talked and ended up with Mari blurting out she has a younger brother and sister. 

**"You know, my sister is so hard to deal with. If she does something wrong and I scold her, she rats me out to our mom,"** Mari said with a sigh. 

**"My brother has been going through his somewhat emo phase or something. We don't argue anymore."** She added with a chuckle. 

**"Do you have any siblings?"**

Airi replied,  **"I have a younger brother. He's 7 years old."**

She then thought about how Rui was no trouble at all and quite the sweetheart. But maybe he was just looking out for her as he too knew that his sister lost an extremely important person. 

**"My sister is also 7. They might be in the same school?"** Mari said jokingly. 

**"My brother goes to Shinohara Elementary School,"** Airi said. 

**"No way. What a small world! They end up in the same school and are the same age, just like us!"** Mari said surprised and laughed it off. 

They both chuckled together and the bell rung, making them gather their things and head back to their classroom. 

On the way back, Mari said,  **"We should have lunch together again! Tomorrow?"**

Airi nodded, accepting the invitation and she thought maybe, just maybe, this interaction with a friend would help her slowly get out of her dark and sorrowful chasm. When Sayuri was around, she thought there was no point in talking to anyone else so she rarely did. Well, Mari changed her perspective and opinion a little. 

Classes continued and the two girls went together when changing classrooms. 

It was the first day of school for Rui so Airi had to pick him up and Mari needed to get her sister too so they both headed to the elementary school together.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Upon reaching, Airi looked around for Rui and Mari looked for her sister.

**"Onee-chan!"**

Airi looked towards the source of the voice and saw Rui running towards the two of them.

**"How was your first day, Rui?"** Airi asked warmly.

**"It was good! I'll tell you more at home! Who’s this?"** Rui peered at Mari as he asked.

Mari smiled as Airi explained,  **"Ah, Rui. This is my friend, Hasegawa Mari."**

**"Hasegawa-san, this is my younger brother, Rui."**

Mari grinned as she said,  **"Nice to meet you, Rui. Your sister and I are in the same class."**

**"Nice to meet you, Mari-neesan!"** Rui beamed happily. 

The child was very friendly and sweet but most of all, polite. Saki made sure to teach her grandchildren good manners. 

**"And Kirishima-san, call me Mari. I'm more used to that,"** Mari added. 

Airi replied a little surprised as they just became friends recently, **"Ah okay, Mari. You can call me 'Airi' too if you want."**

**"Okay, Airi!"** Mari said with a sweet grin. 

As soon as Mari said that, a little girl tugged Mari's shirt. Mari looked back and said,  **"Ah, Ruri!"**

**"Airi, Rui-chan, this is my younger sister, Ruri!"**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Airi,"** Airi said with a soft smile.

**"Ah, Onee-chan! She's in my class!"** Rui pitched in. 

Airi and Mari looked at each other and laughed as Mari said,  **"The world sure is small with all these coincidences!"**

**"Nice to meet you too, Airi-neesan,"** Ruri said softly. 

Airi thought she was absolutely adorable. And Mari had the exact same thought about Rui. 

They bid farewell and went their own ways.

The Kirishima siblings reached home and entered the shop. Ren was already there working. 

Ren noticed the two and greets them,  **"Welcome back, Airi-san, Rui!"**

Airi replied softly,  **"I'm back."**

Rui replied the same but super energetically. 

Then Saki whisked into the shop from the back door which led to their living room. She welcomed them back and they replied the same 'I'm home!'.

Airi took Rui inside the house to get changed. Before sending him off to his room to change, Airi asked,  **"Do you have any homework?"**

To which he replied,  **"Nothing much. Just have to write a little detailed self-introduction speech so we can get to know our classmates."**

**"Alright, go do that after changing before anything else, okay?"** Airi said.

**"Okay!"** Rui complied as he scurried off to his room.

Airi went to her room and changed into some comfortable clothes. Then, she returned to the shop and helped out as she did everyday whenever she had time. 

The three of them restocked the flowers, watered the growing ones, and delivered the wrapped up flowers as per usual. 

The shop always smelt amazing with the fragrance of different flowers. The smell always calmed down Airi and made her feel at ease. 

Soon, it was time for dinner so Airi removed her shop apron and headed inside to start preparing for dinner. 

After setting the food on the dining table, she went to call Saki and Rui for dinner. It was already time to close the shop. There, she saw Ren getting ready to leave until Saki said,  **"Ren-kun, why don't you stay for dinner? Airi's cooking is really delicious!"**

Ren thought for a bit and replied,  **"Thank you. I hope I'm not overstaying my welcome, Airi-san."**

Airi shook her head in disagreement and smiled to welcome him to join. 

Then he added,  **"I'll call to tell granny about it."**

Airi returned to the kitchen and set another bowl of rice, miso soup, and utensils for Ren. 

After Ren made his call, they all gave their thanks and started eating. Rui immediately ate a piece of karaage (fried chicken) and beamed,  **"This is so good! Karaage nee-chan makes is the best!"**

Airi motioned Ren to try it and he ate a piece and said in delight,  **"It's really delicious, Airi-san!"**

**"Thank you,"** Airi replied softly, secretly feeling glad Ren stayed for dinner. 

Ren liking the karaage, made her feel a bit nostalgic and sad since Sayuri also liked the very same dish. The feeling of the two being so similar wouldn't disappear. She removed the possibility of them being siblings because they had different last names. Sayuri's last name was 'Miyazawa whereas Ren's last name is 'Nakahara'. 

And if she did have a brother, Airi would have known of him. She knew Sayuri to be an only child living with her grandmother. Airi didn't know about her parents though since she knew it was a touchy subject to talk about with Sayuri. She mentioned to Airi once that it was complicated and she didn't like talking about it so Airi never pressed for me, knowing everyone had things they didn't like sharing with people. 

Yet, she couldn't shake off the resemblance and familiarity. 

Airi thought maybe he could be a relative of Sayuri's, like a cousin or something but she wasn't sure and she definitely wouldn't ask. It was none of her business and she didn't want to get involved with him more than she needed to. 

Airi shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts and continued eating. 

After dinner, they all helped Airi clear the dishes and Ren offered to help her wash them,  **"Can I help, Airi-san? Kinda as thanks for the food."**

Airi nodded, letting him offer his gratitude. The dishes were done quickly with Ren's help. 

Then, Ren got his belongings and said,  **"I'll be going now. Thanks for the food!"**

Saki smiled and said,  **"Take care!"**

**"You're welcome. Be careful on your way home,"** Airi said with a warm smile that she was sure she had forgotten how to make. Usually, she could only produce a small smile which wasn't very genuine but this time it was different. 

Rui grinned and said,  **"Bye-bye Onii-chan!"**

With a final bow, Ren left. Then Saki told Airi and Rui to go and shower. After showering, Airi started on her homework. And eventually went to sleep when it got late.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Another new day. Airi woke at the sound of her alarm, feeling slightly better than she ever did in a very long time. Was it the fact that Mari would be there in school or seeing Ren after school which made a difference in her life and how she was feeling? She didn't know but she was glad to have both of them around. She wanted to know if they had made an impact in her life even though they first met only a few weeks ago. 

Maybe they would be able to help fill the hollowness in her which was created when Sayuri passed away. Maybe they could help her remember Sayuri with the good memories only. Help her cherish the unchanging and extremely precious memories with Sayuri but never let it be the center of her life or let her succumb to sadness over how she had lost such an important existence. Though, it was just wishful thinking. If it was that easy to fill the hollowness she felt then she would have been alright long ago. 

Sayuri was a significant part of Airi's life. She didn't know if it was possible to think of her memories with Sayuri to just be the past. That is because then she would have to face the fact that she could never make any new memories with Sayuri and it would break her heart. A part of her was unwilling to give in to that bitter truth because that meant that Sayuri was truly gone and she would never see Sayuri's bright smile that radiated love, warmth, and comfort again. She knew she had to accept it but it was too hard on her own. 

Unbeknownst to her, the very two existences which will help her overcome her grief had already stepped into her life.

Drifting off into her thoughts in English class, Airi's attention was suddenly brought back by Mari who was trying to tell her that the teacher had asked her to read. 

Flustered, she stood up and began reading as she regained her composure. She read flawlessly in perfect English, her impeccable pronunciation made Mari look at her in awe. Once she finished, Mari clapped lightly in admiration and then the teacher said,  **"Thank you, Kirishima-san, that was wonderful! You may sit now."**

Airi sat down and glanced at Mari. Her eyes were sparkling in amazement and she gave Airi a grin. 

After class, they both head up to the roof which was now their official lunchtime spot. 

**"How is your English so good, Airi? My English is really terrible. It's just so confusing to me!"** Mari inquired with a cry of frustration. 

A bit amused from Mari's outburst, Airi replied, **"Um, I think my English is decent because I spent my summers as a child in Canada because my father lived there for a long time before and my aunt lives there too."**

Airi continued,  **"I also found the language very fascinating as a child so I spent my days watching English shows and listened to English music."**

Mari replied, a little surprised from the new information,  **"So you mean to say you picked it up from watching and listening to English stuff?"**

**"I actually studied a bit of English during my summer stays. My father used to teach me and my hobbies helped a lot too especially with my pronunciation."** Airi explained. 

**"Ah, I see! That's amazing! Please help me sometime soon!"** Mari pleaded to which Airi nodded in agreement. 

**"Oh, and I love knowing about places outside of Japan! Do you think your father can tell me a bit about what it's like to live there?"** Mari asked, completely oblivious to Airi's family situation since she's new to the town. 

Hearing that reminded Airi of how she'd never heard her father's stories of his life abroad ever again. She felt a little melancholic and was at a loss of words. But she managed to say,  **"Um... My parents passed away 5 years ago..."**

**"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"** Mari apologized, clearly regretting what she had said. 

Airi shook her head in an attempt to tell Mari she didn't feel as terrible to tell her about them. She felt comfort in the few weeks she spent with Mari which is why she told her and she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. 

**"I'm so sorry, Airi,"** Mari repeated, still feeling extremely bad.

**"No, it's okay,"** Airi assured in a soft voice. 

It still hurt her thinking about them but it wasn't that recent to easily make the tears fall. Thinking about her parents reminded her of how much her parents adored Sayuri and it was like the two of them were sisters. Airi fought back the tears which were so close to dripping down. Thinking of Sayuri did make her cry more easily though. She couldn't let Mari see it otherwise she'd feel it was all her fault. 

A stray tear fell unnoticed as Mari was looking up at the sky when she started speaking, **"I'm sorry to ask you that but I guess I kinda understand how you feel about losing your parents."**

**"Don't get me wrong. Your situation and mine; they are very different but I want to tell you about this."**

Mari felt guilty to have reminded Airi of such a tragic memory. She somehow felt like telling Airi about her family situation even though she disliked talking about it. She felt telling Airi would be okay. 

Mari continued,  **"You see, at home, it's only Ruri, my brother, Iori, my mother and I. My father left us a long time ago. So we have lived without a father for years. It's tough on my mother but we still have our grandparents helping us out financially."**

**"I'm sorry to hear about this,"** Airi said softly. 

**"I've got to grow up quickly so I can help my mother but to this day we don't know why he left us to fend for ourselves because my mother is not willing to tell us,"** Mari looks down with a small sad smile. 

**"I wanted to share this with you because I trust you and I want to let you know that I can somewhat understand, maybe just a little, how you feel. And I hope to let you know that I'm here for you."**

**"Thank you so much, Mari...,"** Airi said almost whispering as her mint green eyes moistened with tears. 

Hearing this from Mari really hit her hard. Sayuri always used to say this and no one else had ever said that. Mostly because she never really made any other close friends. Her heartfelt warm, thinking about how she made a friend who trusted her and clearly stated that she would be there for her. It meant a lot to Airi because it had been so long since she heard those words. It also gave her enough reason to trust Mari with her own family situation.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

As Airi and Mari spent more time together, the closer the two got. Both felt they could trust each other. Airi was surprised at herself for being comfortable and being able to trust Mari. She was glad to have Mari as a friend. They got along very well, always having something to talk about. Never the awkward silence. 

On a certain day, Mari asked Airi what she does at home while they were making small talk after they finished their lunch. 

Thinking about how to respond to Mari since she mostly helped out in the flower shop and still didn't know if she wanted to somewhat reveal anything about Sayuri. Because flowers always reminded her of Sayuri and she can't help think of her. 

With Airi's heart a little heavy from remembering Sayuri's smile every time she gazed at flowers, she decided to tell Mari about Sayuri when she mustered the courage to. At the time, she still didn't feel ready so she just briefed her about what she usually did. 

**"Um...When I get home, I usually help out in my grandmother's flower shop until it closes and then prepare with dinner and eventually do my homework."** Airi explained. 

**"Oh! Your family owns a flower shop! That's really nice! No wonder you always smell like flowers! I have always wanted to learn more about flowers and especially flower language!"** Mari said with pure interest and an excited gleam in her eyes. 

Hearing that made Airi happy. She adored it when people wanted to know more about flowers and its meanings because to her, it was everything. It is like a whole new language to express yourself when words are not enough. Your sentiments can be conveyed with specific flowers added with the aesthetic look and smell. What a wonderful way to express yourself, Airi loved it. After all, some things are hard to express with words and flowers can be used as a medium to convey feelings. 

She smiled and replied, **"I can show you some flowers we have in our shop and teach you some of their meanings if you'd like."**

**"Will you? Thank you so much, Airi!"** Mari replied happily. 

Still smiling, Airi felt warmer and happier with Mari around. It was like Mari's cheerfulness spread to others.

From time to time, some things would remind her of Sayuri and make her feel empty. Not knowing what to do, she would just roll up and think about her last moments again and again. Her heart breaks every time she thinks of it as she wonders if this excruciating pain will ever stop. The moments of emptiness or pain never left or always coming back, leaving Airi to cope with it. But she didn't know how to properly cope with it so it would hurt her a lot. She'd feel awful and think about the worst things that happened in her life. 

She wants to keep Sayuri in her heart forever but it's too painful that sometimes she wishes she'd just forget everything. What hurt the most was that she was powerless and couldn't do anything in the end for Sayuri. The feeling of being unable to do anything was painful. Seeing Sayuri get weaker by the months and days broke her heart but all she could do was support Sayuri by being by her side and trying to be positive. 

Mari, on the other hand, only reminded good memories of Sayuri. Being with her seemed as if she only brought in positive thoughts. For which Airi was grateful for because on her own, it was really difficult to remember the good times. By herself, the bad times would seep into her mind and replay like a broken tape, breaking her piece by piece.

And Ren, without noticing she had gotten comfortable with regularly seeing him in school and always walking home with him to work in the shop together. That had become the norm and they slowly got to know one another. 

**"Would you like to come home with me today so I can show you the flowers? As far as I know, you haven't joined any club yet, right?"** Airi asked. 

**"Of course! If it's no bother to you!"** She replied immediately with excitement in her voice. 

**"You're always welcome to visit, Mari,"** Airi said with a smile. 

Mari grinned and the bell rang. The two headed to their classes for the rest of the day. 

**"Lead the way, Airi!"** Mari bellowed. 

They both walked to the school gate and Airi stopped at the side of it. 

Mari looked at her confused. Airi then spoke to explain, **"I'm waiting for someone who works part-time in our shop. He also studies here so we usually go together. You don't mind him tagging along, right?"**

Mari replied,  **"I don't mind! I just hope he'll come soon!"**

Airi really liked that part of Mari. She's really bright and usually very understanding, a trait that Sayuri also had. They are very different from each but both have a charm of spreading good vibes with their bright personality. 

Ren arrived a few minutes later. 

**"Sorry, I took a little longer because I was stopped by the teacher. Ah, this is?"** Ren explained as he noticed Mari. 

Airi introduced the two of them and said,  **"Mari is coming home with me, hope you don't mind the company."**

**"Of course not, Airi-san. I hope I'm not the bother,"** Ren replied with a sheepish smile. 

Mari replied back cheerfully,  **"No worries! Let's go!"**

The three made their way to Airi's house. Ren took off his blazer, replaced it with the shop apron, and started his work. 

**"Ah, Airi! Is that your friend?"** Saki asked, looking at Mari. 

Airi nodded as Mari introduced herself. After they both greeted Saki, Airi led Mari inside the house. 

**"Would you like something to drink?"** Airi asked. 

Mari replied, **"Thanks but I'm good."**

Airi nodded and led Mari to the greenhouse. 

**"Woah, these flowers are beautiful! They all look so exquisite!"** Mari exclaimed. 

Airi smiled, glad that Mari liked flowers too. They are definitely refreshing and captivating to the eyes. Especially when there were various types of them at the same place. It was a colorful wonderland, with lovely smells mixing together. 

Airi walked over to some flowers and beckoned Mari to come over. And she began, **"So these are blue tulips. They mean 'trust and loyalty' in flower language. They are the flowers you could send to assure someone that you're there for them. Also, it symbolizes peace and tranquility."**

**"Oh wow! I didn't know flowers could be that meaningful. I should be careful with which kinds of flowers I send now!"** Mari said as she interestingly looked at the tulips. 

**"Personally, I feel as if the flower itself spreads a peaceful feeling. Maybe it's just me being the flower maniac I am."** Airi joked with a chuckle.

Mari giggled and said,  **"No, you're right. I feel that flowers and nature in general, makes me feel more at ease and more connected to Mother Nature. I love early morning walks because it's so quiet and peaceful, allowing me to properly appreciate what's around me."**

Airi thought it was amazing how they both felt similarly towards nature but her love was mostly for flowers. She enjoyed this little connecting moment with Mari, talking about nature and how they felt about it. It was immensely comforting.


	8. Chapter 8

Airi explained how ivy flowers symbolized friendship, fidelity, and affection and that they were extremely well-thought flowers to give to a loved one.

She also talked about how chrysanthemums are generally believed to represent happiness, love, longevity, and joy. She mentioned how the color of chrysanthemums also affects the meaning of the flower; white chrysanthemums symbolize loyalty and devoted love whereas yellow chrysanthemums symbolize neglected love or sorrow.

Mari, fascinated by such deep meanings of flowers, walked over to a patch of alstroemerias. 

**"Ah, I know these! They are alstroemerias. I only recall their scientific name somehow. What do they mean, Airi?"** Mari asked. 

**"Alstroemeria, commonly called Peruvian lily or lily of the Incas. They symbolize friendship and devotion. They are one of the two of my most favorite flowers!"** Airi explained, delighted to talk about one of her favorite flowers. 

Then she added as she crouched and pointed to the flower, **"Like alstroemeria, yellow roses also depict friendship and optimism because of their sun-like characteristics which depict a mellow and warm mood!"**

Talking about yellow roses and alstroemerias reminded Airi of the days when she and Sayuri would just gaze at the flowers while thinking of their precious meanings. Her heart filled with warmth as the flowers always brought back her favorite and most treasured memories of Sayuri. Although, they were also the cause of the most pain when she missed her. 

Recently, Airi had been more joyful than she had been in a while. Mari was the biggest reason as she also occupied her which stopped her from succumbing into sadness and thinking about only the sad memories. 

Thankful to Mari for only reminding her of happy memories, Airi smiled warmly. Mari noticed the smile, a little surprised by how genuine and warm it looked that it made her smile back.

A little warmth with lovely smells of different flowers spread throughout the greenhouse engulfed the two in comfortable and peaceful silence. 

Airi stood up and continued telling Mari about all the other flowers in the greenhouse. She thoroughly enjoyed expressing her knowledge about flower language. After she finished, Mari exclaimed,  **"Airi! You know so much about flowers! You literally know so many meanings of them, that's really impressive!"**

**"Um... it's nothing much. I have been surrounded by flowers all my life so I was bound to be interested in learning more about them,"** Airi replied modestly.

**"I'm still in awe though,"** Mari replied.

Airi felt a little embarrassed but also flattered by the compliment. 

**"Would you like to go up to my room?"** Airi asked since she had told all she knew about the flowers in her greenhouse.

Although there are countless different flowers in the world, it is Airi's pride and joy to know all about the ones she had seen before. She is always eager to learn about new ones every day. 

Mari replied, **"Sure!"**

And the two headed up to her room and Airi suddenly said, **"I just remembered we have chrysanthemum tea after we saw the flowers. It's really good! You'll have some, won't you?"**

**"Sure! I was just getting a bit thirsty. Thanks!"** Mari replied. 

Airi grinned and said,  **"I'll be back in a minute, make yourself comfortable!"**

Airi left the room and Mari sat down admiring the vase of flowers in Airi's room. She was proud to have recognized them. They were yellow roses. She had found out Airi really loved them since she was talking about them with so much enthusiasm. 

Airi returned with the tea and some snacks and placed them on the short desk in her room. Mari then said,  **"You really love yellow roses."**

**"Yeah, I do. They mean a lot to me and I simply adore the flower."** Airi replied with a genuine, joyful smile and little sadness mixed within, hidden deep inside. 

The two chatted away as they sipped the chrysanthemum tea.  **"Ah! This tea is really good! The aroma is lovely!"** Mari exclaimed.

**"Glad you like it! I find it very soothing to drink it warm in the cold weather and with ice in hot weather. It's great to drink in any season,"** Airi replied. 

The two exchanged glances at each other and Airi got up without a word and opened her laptop. Airi played her favorite music playlist. They both thought of the same thing. 

Other than Mari's interest in flowers, the two shared another interest: music. The actual reason why they got along was the fact that they both deeply loved music and were very open to checking out different genres of music. 

They just sat down and talked about their favorite types of music like they frequently did in school. It was never boring and there was always something to talk about. They would share their music tastes and their favorite artists. Music is always evolving and changing which makes it so enjoyable. Music is like a universal language. 

Airi adores flowers and flower language but she also has a deep love for music. It made her feel at peace, comfortable, excited, happy, occasionally sad yet the music was beautiful. She could also drown out her thoughts with the music. 

The only moment when Airi felt serenity was when she listened to the song Sayuri composed personally for her along with a yellow rose. It was like the calm before the storm because she felt at peace because of the song and the yellow rose. Those two small things and Sayuri's smile gave her enough strength to face the news she heard. 

The heartbreaking news that Sayuri didn't have much time left. She held back her emotions when she found out Sayuri wouldn't stay for long so she could truly believe a miracle would happen. Besides that, she couldn't have ever shown her weakness and the little hopelessness she felt to Sayuri. Sweet Sayuri, the one who was suffering yet smiling every time Airi visited. Airi smiled back even though she knew after she left, her smile would fade into an expression of agony and tears would replace the place where the smile was once. 

Airi did everything for Sayuri during that last month, that last week, that last few days. Sayuri couldn't do much because she was so weak but Airi brought all the things she loved to her and took many pictures to show to Sayuri. They both knew she didn't have much time so they didn't talk about it and only spent time together to the fullest. Although, every time they parted, Airi would cry. Hating the world for being so cruel yet still clasping onto the hope that some miracle would happen and Sayuri would recover. She hoped and prayed for that every day as she spent as much time with Sayuri as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

The two lost track of time while talking until Mari realized,  **"Ah! It's getting late. I need to get back home soon. I think my mom is working the night shift today so I need to look after Ruri and Iori."**

**"You're right. Sorry to have kept you for so long."** Airi replied. 

**"No, it's alright! Thank you for having me here, it was really fun!"** Mari said. 

Airi smiled and they both walked downstairs. At the flower shop, Airi said,  **"I'll walk you home, Mari."**

**"Thanks! We can talk some more too then,"** Mari replied with a grin. 

Saki popped out from behind the counter and said to Ren,  **"It's late. Can you walk them? I'll be more at ease then."**

Ren replied,  **"Of course. Shall we go Airi-san, Hasegawa-san?"**

Saki then added as she handed Airi some money,  **"Here, treat yourselves to some ice cream on the way!"**

**"Thank you!"** All three said in unison.

Then they headed out. While walking silently for a little while, Mari decided to break the ice,  **"So Nakahara-san, which year are you in?"**

**"Oh, I am a second-year student like you both. Saki-san told me that you two were second years too."** Ren replied. 

**"I didn't know that I haven't seen you around before,"** Airi said. 

**"That's because I joined this year and I'm in class 6. I don't think we have any combined classes together,"** Ren explained. 

**"Yeah, that's because we are in class 2...Ah! We've reached the store! Let's get some ice cream guys!"** Mari said until her attention was diverted to ice cream. 

Airi grinned and followed Mari into the convenience store. They bought the ice cream and continued to Mari's house. 

Finally remembering the conversation they were having before Mari got sidetracked with ice cream, she asked Ren, **"Why did you transfer in the second year? I had to transfer because my mother got a better job here and it's closer to my grandparents’ house."**

Mari didn't hesitate to ask the question. She was quite straightforward and to the point. Besides, she shared her reason too. 

**"Um... I moved in with my grandmother who is a good friend with Airi-san's grandmother. I'm living with her now because I wanted to become a little more independent, I guess,"** Ren replied.

Airi sensed that what Ren was saying was probably not the whole truth. She didn't say a word because it was none of her business and he had a right to not tell everything since they barely knew each other. 

**"It's such an abrupt decision though,"** Mari said, stating what she thought like normal. 

Ren replied with a chuckle,  **"I guess it was really sudden but I felt that I had to."**

With this, Airi felt even more sure that there was a bigger truth. She kept quiet and walked, knowing it wasn't her business and she had her own troubles to deal with. 

**"That's my place! Thanks for walking me!"** Mari said. 

Airi nodded and Ren said, **"No problem."**

"Take Airi back home safely, okay?" Mari said. 

Ren replied,  **"Of course. I can't let a girl walk home on her own. Besides, I’m technically not off from work yet."**

Airi felt something in her heart and she certainly did not understand what it was until much later. 

**"Bye-bye! See you in school!"** Mari waved as they walked away. 

**"See you tomorrow, Mari,"** Airi said with a wave. 

Ren smiled and they walked quietly back. 

**"We're back!"** Airi called out. 

Saki was starting to close the shop when they arrived. 

**"Welcome back! As thanks, would you like to stay for dinner?"** Saki asked. 

**"Thanks for the offer, Saki-san. But I promised granny I'd eat with her tonight."** Ren politely replied. 

**"I see. Give my regards to Ayumi!"** Saki said with a smile. 

**"I'll let her know! I'll get going now,"** Ren said with a small bow and left. 

Airi went to prepare dinner and on her way to the kitchen, Rui came running towards her. He smiled brightly and asked ever so sweetly, **"What are we gonna have for dinner?"**

**"Hmm, what should we have? Alright, I'll make your favorite! You love croquettes right?"** Airi said with a gentle smile. 

Rui's smile brightened and he said with excitement, **"Yes! Thank you, Onee-chan! I love you!"**

**"I love you too! Since I'll be making it, why don't you go do your homework? I'm sure you haven't done it yet, am I right?"** Airi asked. 

**"I'll go do it right now!"** Rui said and zoomed to his room.

Airi smiled and started to prepare for dinner. 

After a short while, Rui came to the kitchen sneakily, or at least he tried to.  **"Dinner is almost ready. Help me set out the dishes, will you?"** Airi asked as Rui made a pouty face because he failed at trying to sneak up on his sister. 

**"Okay,"** Rui said and started to take the dishes to the dining table and helped in filling the rice and soup bowls slowly and carefully. 

After that, he happily took the croquettes to the table right after Airi finished frying them. 

His eyes glimmered and a slight drool escaped as he said,  **"It smells so good, onee-chan! We need to eat it before it gets cold!"**

**"Wait a bit, I'm going to call granny, okay?"** Airi said.

**"Un!"** Rui replied and his eyes were fixed on the croquettes.

Airi let out a chuckle and went to call their grandmother. They ate dinner together and Rui yelled in delight frequently while Airi and Saki laughed at his enthusiasm.

After they finished eating, Airi cleared the plates and headed upstairs and started on her homework. 

A typical day for Airi consisted of helping out in the shop or garden after school, making dinner, and then doing her homework. Although, hiring Ren reduced the amount of work Airi needed to do on her own so she had more free time. 

But she never minded the work, in fact, she appreciated it because it distracted her from her own thoughts that would eventually engulf her into darkness if she allowed it to. But now, even with the free time, her thoughts didn't always center around all the misfortunes in her life rather than all the blessings she had. 

Although, the occasional blues still happened. But the positive thoughts flooded in more frequently, thanks to Mari. Mari didn't know that she affected Airi in a good way but little did Airi know that Ren would also eventually make an impact, one that would change everything.


	10. Chapter 10

As Spring began to turn into Summer, as the cherry blossoms began to disappear, Airi felt a huge hole in her heart, once again.

It was nearing the season when Sayuri breathed her last breath in this world. Airi's heart filled with sorrow which had disappeared for a while, replaced with blissful memories of her. But as her death anniversary came nearer, only the painful few months of Sayuri's life began replaying in Airi's mind.

She felt lost in this world without Sayuri. She couldn't shake off the memory of Sayuri dying. It broke her heart and left her crestfallen. She knew she had to continue on with her life normally. She couldn't just shut herself in her room for a month again like before. 

She went on with school and helped out with the shop. Doing chores as usual but her vibe was completely different. It wasn't the same as before when it was mostly neutral and sometimes even warm. It was now just plain cold and a depressing vibe. Everyone could feel it.

Mari knew immediately something was up and she didn't pry because she respected Airi's feelings. She was really worried though. Even Ren noticed and he tried asking Saki about it but she shook her head and told him not to ask Airi about it.

Ren wanted to do something for her but he didn't know how because he didn't know the reason why she seemed so sad.

A week went by and Airi was still like that. Mari couldn't stand by and do nothing now. She still didn't know exactly why Airi was behaving like that but she felt like she needed to do something.

So right before the last class ended, Mari excused herself from the class and went to find Ren.

She slid open the door of Ren's classroom and politely asked the teacher, **"May I speak to Nakahara-kun, sensei? It is an urgent matter."**

Luckily, the teacher was quite easy-going and waved Ren off.

Mari began,  **"Nakahara-kun. I'm sure you've noticed that Airi has been quite off these days. She seems sad and I don't know what's bothering her and I haven't asked her because I don't want to hurt her unintentionally. I came here to ask you if you knew anything about it."**

**"Hasegawa-san, I was wondering about it myself. I asked Saki-san about it but she just told me not to ask Airi-san about it but I still feel like I should at least let her know that I'm worried about her. I've been meaning to talk to her but I never got the chance to,"** Ren replied.

**"Airi has been going up to the rooftop after school these days. She tells me she wants to be alone and I respect her wishes so I let her stay there. Will you go speak to her? I'll join you in a bit. Since the bell rang, I need to get my bag and meet a teacher on the way,"** Mari said.

Ren nodded and proceeded to the rooftop, thinking about what to say to Airi.

He really didn't know what to say or how to ask her because it seemed very serious. He wouldn't want to hurt her. He made up his mind to just ask what was wrong and see if Airi was willing to talk. 

Just as he made up his mind and opened the door of the rooftop, his eyes locked with Airi's. Tears were rolling down her face.

A hurtful expression covered his face. He didn't want to see Airi so sad and crying. 

Airi, who locked eyes with Ren who had such similar eyes to Sayuri, felt more despair but at the same time, a memory of Sayuri popped into her mind. 

The memory of when they were younger and Airi was crying in a dark corner and Sayuri came to comfort her. Back then, she locked her eyes with Sayuri who was bending down and offering a hand to Airi. Sayuri made her feel much better after that and this was a precious memory to her because Sayuri was always so strong and her smile always lit up Airi's life.

Sayuri always made Airi feel like telling her things that were troubling her and she would always find a solution to help her. Meeting with the azure orbs that looked so much like Sayuri, tears came pouring down. 

Ren rushed to her and in a spur of the moment without thinking what he was doing, he hugged her. He only knew that hugging people was really comforting. 

When he realized what he was doing, he apologized as he turned a little red and tried to let go but Airi whispered, **"Please don't let go."**

For Airi, it felt so safe. She didn't feel alone. Sayuri always hugged her tightly when she was upset.

It felt like Sayuri was there for her so Airi felt the biggest urge to pour all her feelings out. The feelings she didn't express, the feelings she kept hidden since last summer. 

He held her and didn't let go as she asked. Her tears were staining his shirt and they weren't stopping. Through her sobs, she said,  **"I...just miss...her so much..."**

**"Without her,...I feel...so...alone...,"** Airi continued through her sobs. 

Ren didn't know who she was talking about but he felt he needed to let her know this and he said softly,  **"Airi-san, you're not alone... You've got me and Hasegawa-san, your grandmother and Rui. We all care about you dearly and wish for you to be happy. Always."**

Airi's tears stopped momentarily, hearing those words from Ren. She didn't know how much she needed to hear that until she did at this moment.

She started tearing up again as she said,  **"I...I thought she would...always...be by my side...but now without her...I feel...lost. All I knew...was that...she was... there for...me...but now she is no more..."**

Words spilled out from Airi's lips. She couldn't keep it in any longer. 

**"I don't know who you are talking about but I know that you have lost someone very dear to you. I understand your pain to a certain degree as well. But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be sad, she would want you to be happy. And I'm sure she can rest in peace knowing you are happy and have people who support you by your side. If it makes you feel any better, know that you can always rely on me. I'm sure Hasegawa-san is also willing to help you out whenever you're troubled. So, Airi-san, don't think you're alone. You don't have to go through anything on your own. You've got us by your side,"** Ren said softly.

Airi cried a little harder but soon the sobbing slowed down. Ren wiped her tears and let her go. Airi sat there, looking down at her knees and her long locks covering her face. 

As her breath steadied, the door opened and Mari walked out. Airi looked up and when Mari saw her tear-stained face, she ran to her and hugged her and said, **"Airi... I'm always here for you alright? You can tell me anything and I'll do my best to help you okay? You don't need to carry any troubles or sadness by yourself! I'll be by your side! Always!"**

Airi shook a little, she was stunned by Mari's declaration. Tears welled in her eyes again and replied quietly,  **"Thank...you...Both....of you..."**

With the two's declaration, Airi believed it was time to let them know about everything. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. It wasn't going to be easy but she felt she owed it to them. Besides, the little outburst she had with Ren lightened a bit of the weight she was shouldering. It made her feel slightly better, pouring out all her feelings. She wiped her tears, took a few breaths, and braced herself to begin.


End file.
